


Pollen

by Trainci



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainci/pseuds/Trainci
Summary: Vlad gently pushed at his brothers shoulders, both sitting on the couch, but Vlad struggled as best he could when he was shoved down by his brother. Sam's labored breathing had seemed to get louder, and the red on his cheeks, ears, and neck brighter.Vlad swallowed, "S-Sammy, wait-"
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Owiejkdiahndoabnskfjankdd I dunno what this is.   
> I wrote this and then probably immediately went to bed.   
> Enjoy somehow.. 
> 
> No fandom! Just my characters. 
> 
> Read the notes at the end for a cookie!
> 
> Without further interruption..

\---------------

Vlad gently pushed at his brothers shoulders, both sitting on the couch, but Vlad struggled as best he could when he was shoved down by his brother. Sam's labored breathing had seemed to get louder, and the red on his cheeks, ears, and neck brighter. 

Vlad swallowed, "S-Sammy, wait-" 

\--------------------------  
"Eww, fuck---- what is this stuff? Sam shook his hand in disgust as crimson red particles flew off in the thousands from his sleeves. He shook his head, and dust came flying of from his hair too. He coughed, and continued to shake out what he could from his clothes. 

Vlad raised an eyebrow , "I'm not...entirely sure.. I've never seen something like that...?" 

"I look like a plant just busted a nut all over me." 

"Well maybe if you looked where you were *walking* for fucking once." 

Sam scoffed, "yeah, fuck off.." 

"We should head home. We don't know if that stuff is poisonous or not and I'd rather you get all of it off as soon as possible. I can ask Echo what he thinks it is. He might know." Vlad explained before taking the key ring from his pocket, spinning it around his finger as he walked to the car. 

Sam followed. "Hey do you think I'll be attracted to plants now or some shit? Some kind of plot for a lazy porno or somethin'.." 

"Pfft. What would that make you? Florosexual?" 

"Generally curious now." 

"Of course you are." 

• • • 

"So what's wrong with him?" Vlad asked, concern dripping from his voice, Sam sat next to him with his elbows on his knees, holding his head in his hands. He heard Sam try to suppress a groan of what was seemingly pain... His face hot with blush and sweat. 

Echo's lips pressed into a thin line. "It.. seems to be some sort of natural pollen aphrodisiac... I've never seen this before..it's quite fascinating. I'll head to Amy right away."

Echo got up to leave for the forest, where their mutual witch friend lived. 

"Hey.. Hey! What am I supposed to do in the mean time?!" Vlad yelled. He glanced at Sam-- it had been only seconds Sam looked like he had the worst case of a fever. 

"Try to keep him off you. I guess." Echo said with a straight face. And Vlad could tell he wasn't joking. Echo was out the door before he could ask another question. 

\--------------

Vlad looked his brother in the eyes, seeing how glassy, and how they were filled with a lusty haze. He found himself grabbing Sam's hands as they went to unbuckle his belt. And he struggled to keep from letting the nerves get the best of him. 

He spoke gently none the less, hearing a loud, breathy whimper. "Sam..Echo will be back soon..you just need to hold on a little ok?" 

"C-can't - oh God - Please. Vlad please I- ngh--" Sam groaned as he felt Vlad's hands gripping around his wrists. His whole body was on fire, every place felt like an endogenous zone. His hip bucked, painfully hard and desperate. He yearned to loosen his shirt, and odder yet, he found himself wanting to touch Vlad, his hands, neck, lips-- it all looked so soft, warm and inviting... 

He couldn't think straight. He bent over his hid his face in Vlad's shoulder, utterly defeated. 

Sam let out a sob, "Vlad please..- please please please make it stop--!" 

"Sammy-" his *brother * started grinding on his crotch. 

This was so fucking wrong. 

"Just..Breathe okay? Just breathe for me. Try to calm down. I'll turn on the tv or something, read a book, try to distract yourself." Vlad shimmied out from below Sam and stood up to go look for the remote, but was yanked back down by the hem of his shirt. Sam was right back on top of him. 

"P-Pl-ease Vlad.. mhn.. it f-fuckin' ... hurts.." His poor brother mewled as he was denied. "Vlad--"

"Sam, no." 

"Please!" 

He didn't know when Echo would be back. He hadn't said anything about that. It could be fifteen minutes or he could be there for hours. He fucking *prayed* it wouldn't be hours of Sam begging, in heat. That's the best word Vlad could describe what Sam looked like. In the meantime he'd try everything else to distract Sam from whatever was happening in his own in his pants.

Fifteen long minutes past and there was no sign of Echo. Vlad even tried calling him on the old phone he'd given him. 

An hour passed and there was no sign.. 

"....We can go find a prostitute down town or something I guess, it'll be a little hard to explain.." As much as he hated the idea of him fucking some stranger, Sam's eyes were on the brink of tears, he didn't want to see that. Didn't want to see him in pain. 

He was cut out of his thoughts as Sam's breath brushed over his neck. The blond's hands gripped his shoulders tightly like Vlad was his life line and the only thing keeping him sane. 

A high-pitched whine erupted from Sam's throat. "D-don't want one. W-Want you-- Need you. Ple-ase. Love y-you-- I love you--" He had to pause, taking in hard, heavy breaths, with each exhale another hot wave rolled over Vlad's neck, making him tense up. 

He tried to convince his brother once more; "Sam.. You don’t really want to do this. Try to think clearly for a moment. Breathe. You don't want to do this... Now please get off me.." 

His voice was slow, and there wasn't the hint of anger in his voice. He wasn't sure anger would make a difference in this. Vlad is slightly disgusted with himself that he'd even think of doing it with Sam. But the more he thinks about it, the more there really isn't a choice. Vlad doesn't want to think about it. 

One hand of his let go to his waist to stroke his messy, tangled hair back out of his face. "

Buuuuut Sam started to yank on his belt, fumbling being the buckle and loop. 

"N-No--I do want this... I want you! I really fucking do, I don’t care. I want you. Need you. Please. Vlad, I need it! Now. I need it now. I-" 

"Sam."

"Please!" 

Vlad closed his eyes for a moment. Fuck it. His hand went to his belt, helping Sam remove it. Sam fumbled with his own, desperate to get it out of it's uncomfortable barrier. 

"Get off me for a sec." Vlad sighed, there aren't words to describe how he was feeling. Ashamed? Well, that was possibly the closest word. But not quite.

Sam's heartbeat sped up as Vlad slid to the floor on his knees. Even through his haze, Sam could notice how flustered his brother was. But it only crossed his mind for a moment before his lust took over again. He shoved down his pants. 

His cock was red, and already hard enough that it was painful, it almost seemed unbearable to have it out because of how sensitive it was to just the cold air. It twitched and leaked pre-cum. Lewd. 

Vlad sighed. Shame was the right way to describe this, right? A disgusting gnawing at the bottom of his stomach. 

"We'll never speak of this again, ok Sam?" Vlad spoke with a little waver in his voice, and he looked down to the ground, not believing what he was going to do. Sam grabbed his shoulders, egging him on. 

"Yes yes I understand j-just hurry up please!" 

This was really happening. 

Vlad took a deep breath, calming down his nerves, with shaking hands he held apart his brothers legs, thumb sliding lovingly over Samuel's thigh. 

He took his member into his mouth. 

Sam moaned, hands opting for stroking through his brothers hair gently, he felt the way Vlad shivered as he did so. His tongue stayed on the underside of his cock has Vlad slid his head back and forth. He already struggled to not be impatient by Vlad's slow rhythm. 

Vlad practically choked as Sam pushed his head further into him, forcing his brother to take more of him in his mouth. Even as it hit the back of his throat. 

Vlad gagged slightly, fingers digging into Sam's thighs, but Sam didn't let up. Thrusting into his mouth, Sam couldn't form complete sentences as the heat of Vladimir's mouth made him a complete mess of arousal. 

He stuck with muttering "thank you" over and over again even if Vlad couldn't hear it over his rough, loud gasps. He sounded broken-- all left in his mind was pure libido. 

Vlad tried to speak, only getting out parts of words before having it cut off by his gag reflex or need to breathe. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, and his fingers dug further into the flesh of Sam's thighs. 

Sam's moans got louder, and his thrusts more powerful as he neared climax, muttering 'fuck' and other curses over and over again, calling out Vlad's name with a shout. 

Vladimir's throat and lips were incredibly sore from taking it so rough. Yet he forced himself to keep going, not wanting to stop until he was sure his brother would be okay. His tongue slid opposite of the way Sam thrusted in our out, always staying on the bottom side of the head. Sam's moans even louder than before as he trembled. 

"O-oh God y-yeah-- just like that.. fuck--" Sam groaned out as the change sent a knot in his stomach. He thrusted faster into Vlad's mouth. Coming soon after with a strained yelp, muscles locking up as his orgasm finally hit. He came down Vlad's throat. 

He collapsed against the couch, panting as he watched Vlad cough and sputter, slightly red and dizzy from lack of oxygen. 

"Couldn't have warned me, could ya?" Vlad said, wiping droll from the corner of his mouth. He's surprised when Sam is back again to panting for a different reason, cock just as hard as it was before. 

"N-Need you- Vlad- Fuck me..God..fuck..I'm.." 

Vlad looks at him in almost disbelief. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Sam trembled, and this time he digs his nails into Vlad's skin, his back, leaving vicious, red welts and scrapes that will surely leave marks for a while. 

  
"Don- st..- don’t---- don’t stop, don’t--"

  
"Shh." Vlad hushed, gripping his hand around Samuel's wrist and pinning it above his head. His back stung like someone took blades and cut him all the way down. “I got you, alright? You're okay.”

'This didn't mean anything' Vlad kept telling himself. Tried to imagine that it wasn't his sibling screaming his name and it was his ex or something. But that just made this situation seem even more weird. If that was even possible. 

"Y-yes yes yes! F-fuck me! Ah.. Yes Yes oh fff.. Vlad! A-Again- I'm-!"

Forget about how Echo might hear, how about the whole neighborhood? Sam was loud, but Vlad didn't stop, he pounded into Sam hard. Doing it as hard as Sam needed, long enough that Sam can no longer form coherent words, long enough that his eyes just roll into his head. Long after the sun began to go down. The sky now a hue of pink and orange. 

It's only then when Vlad heard the door open, and slaps a hand over Sam's mouth does he slow down to a stop. He listened. 

"Vladimir? Sam?" It's Echo. 

Suddenly everything above his shoulders feels deathly hot and flushed. Vlad cleared his throat. Making out a shaky "Coming!" As he struggled to get his clothes back on with how his muscles feel like jelly. 

Vlad left the room, much to Sam's protest, and meets Echo at the bottom of the stairs, the angel holding a vile of a blue liquid. Vlad struggled to keep his mind focused in his haze. 

"Is that the antidote?" 

Echo looked at him suspiciously, then he nodded. "Where is Sam?" 

Vlad coughed. "Made him go to sleep, not sure if he really did or not, I was just about to check on him." 

Echo nodded again. Handing the liquid to Vlad quickly. "Yes. I suppose I should let you get to that.."

Echo added something as he turned around. "I assume the mess in the living room was just nothing then?"

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you're still here? Thanks for reading it all! Leave a comment! I'll read them all even if I don't respond! 
> 
> Here's your cookie! 🍪
> 
> If I forgot any HORRIBLE typos or something please do tell me! It is greatly appreciated.


End file.
